deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sundowner vs. Roman Torchwick
Sundowner vs. Roman Torchwick is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle created by Zephyrosomega.. Description Defense vs. Offense, Will the Cool-Headed Member of the White Fang, Roman Torchwick be more than a Match for the Cool-Going Wind of Destruction, Sundowner?! Prelude Zephyr: It seems to be an unspoken rule. If there are heroes, there will always be villains that rise to oppose them. Evan: Of the many, MANY different types of villains, some of the most dangerous are the ones that organize entire armies of crime and filth. Zephyr: Like Roman Torchwick, RWBY’s resident crime boss and my personal Husbando! Evan: And Sundowner, head of World Marshal. He’s Zephyr and I am Evan. Zephyr: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sundowner Zephyr: Alright, time to talk about the rules of nature! Evan: The strong survive and the weak perish. That’s how nature has always been, but we humans like to think we’ve risen above that. Zephyr: ...have we? Evan: nope. At least not in Metal Gear Rising. A man named Steven Armstrong doesn’t seem to think so, as he tried to lead the country into another war. Zephyr: Under his ‘Murican wing is the cyborg security Desperado, whose members have sparked some of the most DELICIOUS memes! Evan: Those being? Zephyr: the DNA of the soul, Locke, everybody knows that! Evan: *sigh* Moving on, the most deadly of these members is none other than their leader, the living wall known as Sundowner. Zephyr: Would it be in bad taste to make every Donald Trump joke possible here? Because, i mean, seriously. This guy literally builds walls. And blows shit up! Also he’s probably a racist. Evan: What makes you say the last one? Zephyr: He’s from Alabama! *awkward pause waiting for laughter* Zephyr: eeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! Evan: ...no. Stop offending our audience in Alabama and talk about the cyborg. Zephyr: Ugh, fine. Sundowner may not be the fastest machete in the bunch, but I’ll be damned if he hasn’t got the strength to make up for it. I mean, this guy is pretty much a walking tank with knives! He’s strong enough to overpower Raiden, can jump dozens of feet, and knock goddamn rockets away like flies! Evan: Though he’s slow by Metal Gear standards, he’s still able to keep up with Raiden, who has been shown to cut at speeds around mach 50. Zephyr: Eh, that’s pre-nerf. Try the mach 2000 calcs! Evan: No. we are not acknowledging those. Zephyr: fiiiiiine. Oh, and he’s tough. Evan: Extremely so. Zephyr: No, not just tough. He’s FUCKING INVINCIBLE! Evan: ...and those were the memes you were talking about. I swear, i will never let you play a platinum games title again. Zephyr: Boy, try me. Sundowner’s tough enough to no-sell bazooka fire, walk through Raiden’s attacks (which can slice through helicopters by the way), and FAR outpaces the other winds of destruction. Evan: Like the other winds, however, he uses a unique style that seems to combine self-taught fighting and chinese swordplay. Which makes him on par with Raiden and Sam, or at least almost. Zephyr: And speaking of swordfighting, Sundowner’s main weapon, the Bloodlust, is a perfect example of a sword that pushes the limit of what a sword is. Evan: The Bloodlust is essentially a pair of shears that vibrate at extremely high rates, allowing them to cut through almost anything. Zephyr: And not only that, but they can split into two machetes. And yes. He pulled an Anakin. Evan: Though the weapons are slower than something like the Muramasa, their power is off the charts. Zephyr: Like, two-shotting bosses level of powerful. Each strike can level buildings, ravage enemies, and even light strikes can give Raiden SEVERE damage. Evan: Further increasing their already immense destructive capabilities, Sundowner can superheat the blades to the point where they radiate heat and glow orange. Zephyr: That means upwards of 2000 degrees fahrenheit. AKA the heat of a brick oven and some types of magma. Now imagine combining that with the blade’s raw power and HF vibrations. Evan: its main drawback, however, is the fact that its significant windup and wind down time leaves Sundowner Vulnerable before and after hits, especially in shears form. Zephyr: But the Bloodlust isn’t all Sundowner brings to the party. Like every boss in Metal Gear Rising, he’s equipped with a badass custom cyborg body. Evan: This does boast a few standard features like CRT muscle fiber, which according to a scientist in the game, “packs the power of a jackhammer into every limb”. Zephyr: For those of you counting, that’s equal to over 23000 psi, or over 1500 G’s of force. Keep in mind a normal human will be killed by about 70 G’s, so… that’s a lot. Evan: It is also extremely durable, being able to tank explosions from Rocket launchers and slashes from HF weapons. Zephyr: However, more unique are the six slots on the back. These babies each hold an explosive shield that can move independently to block attacks or combine with its siblings to build an impenetrable wall of defense. Evan: While that alone is impressive, even more so is the plating over each. It uses a high-tech explosive material that reacts to attacks. Zephyr: That means any poor sap that attacks those shields is going to be in for explosive results. And no, it doesn’t harm the shield. Evan: Its only weakness, however, is the edges where the shields connect. These can be exploited by slicing weapons, and the joint arms that hold the shields can be easily destroyed. Zephyr: Well, for someone who claims to be fucking invincible, Sundowner has his fair share of weaknesses. Evan: What Sundowner has in strength and endurance, he… lacks in agility. Raiden outsped him fairly easily, and he definitely seems to prize defense over offense. Zephyr: To add to that, the joints holding his shields up are NOT fucking invincible. Evan: You’re trying to push in as much swearing as possible, aren’t you. Zephyr: Guilty! Evan: Last but not least, while his body is certainly durable, there’s only so much he can tank before it breaks down, as shown in his battle with Raiden. Zephyr: But hey, this is RAIDEN we’re talking about. Anyone else who wants to take this guy on had better f*cking be prepared. Evan: Oh, NOW you censor it? (Sundowner: Like I said, kids are cruel, Jack. And i’m very in touch with my inner child.) Roman Torchwick Zephyr: As we stated in Weiss VS. Crona, the world of remnant is a dark one. With things like the creatures of Grimm and the White Fang, it would have to be. Evan: However, while some would seek to better the world by becoming hunters, there are some who would pursue a… darker path. Zephyr: Like the feared Crime Boss and the best character in RWBY, Roman Torchwick! Evan: Well, I would hardly say best. Zephyr: Screw you. Anyway, We don’t really know much about his backstory, only that he got where he is now by lying, cheating and stealing. Evan: got where he…. You mean the belly of a grimm? Zephyr: I will stick a sword in you! Again! Evan: It was worth it. Zephyr: Ugh… Roman was the first character to be introduced to the show, and for good reason. This guy has the skill to back up his profession. Evan: Roman is strong enough to trade blows with Ruby and Blake, both of whom can cut through steel and bone like butter. Furthermore, he has been shown to even overpower them at times. Zephyr: Keep in mind that this is the same Ruby Rose that Kicked a GIANT griffon into a battleship hard enough to destroy the battleship. Evan: Not only that, but Roman has taken several damaging blows thanks to his aura, like beatdowns from Ruby. Zephyr: AND being inside of a train that crashed through a blockade of stone and boulders hard enough to explode… and he was wine. Evan: Finally, Roman has shown many times to easily trade blows with the fastest characters in the show, such as Ruby. Zephyr: For reference, even the lowest of the cannon fodder in this show has dodged bullets and even sliced them out of midair. Ruby and Blake have both shown to casually deflect machine gun fire, as well. Evan: Not to mention that his life as a criminal has clearly taught Roman a few tricks, such as Bartitsu, a staff-based style. Zephyr: And since he can clash with Blake, who is skilled enough to use the Gambol Shroud with insane prowess, you can bet he’s pretty good at what he does. Evan: As someone who fights with a staff-type martial art would use, Roman’s weapon of choice is a cane he calls the “Melodic Cudgel”. Zephyr: Sure, it may not roll off the tongue like Crescent Rose or Stormflower, but it’s a perfect representation of Roman’s personality: Half a charming businessman, and half, well… a cudgel-bearing madman. Evan: Though it isn’t for lack of versatility, as the cane has a lot of it. It can be used as a staff and bludgeoning weapon, yes, but both the handle and the tip have special uses. Zephyr: The tip opens up into a flare gun that fires two types of ammo: White standard shots, and red explosives. Evan: The handle acts as a grappling hook, and is much more effective than you may think. Zephyr: Not only is this baby fast enough to catch Ruby Rose, Roman can SOMEHOW grab his shots out of the air and fling them wherever he wants! How even? Evan: Of course, the weapon itself is quite durable as well, able to survive hits from many of RWBY’s weapons. Despite that durability, it is also surprisingly flexible. Zephyr: But Roman wouldn’t be a master criminal if he didn’t have a few more tricks up his sleeve. He’s stolen a lot, and I mean a LOT of Materia- I mean dust! Evan: What’s the difference? Zephyr: Dust blows up more. Evan: … Fair point. While it comes in countless varieties- Zephyr: Ice, lightning, fire, gravity, steam, wind, earth. Evan: Roman typically prefers fire, though he could also use other elements. Zephyr: He carries around quite a few crystals at a time, and can lay deadly traps. See, the thing about dust is that you shouldn’t hit it hard… unless of course, you’re trying to blow someone up. In which case go wild, because a shot from his gun or a heavy enough impact means dust go boom! Evan: As cruel as Roman may be, he isn’t soulless. Zephyr: You’d think that would be obvious, considering he can use aura. Evan: All humans have access to aura, as they possess souls. However, unlike what you hear of in fairy tales, the souls in this world take a more… physical form. Zephyr: We’re talking barriers that buff defense, shockwaves that can blow up the head of a giant snake, heal minor wounds, and increase his physical stats, though it can run out and leave Roman exhausted. Evan: Aura can also unlock a semblance, though of course, we never got to see Roman’s semblance before... Zephyr: … Evan: Zephyr? Zephyr: … *Internally screaming* Evan: oooookay… As skilled as he may be, Roman has his fair share of weaknesses. His arrogance can lead him to mouth off to opponents, which has landed him in more trouble than he’s worth. Like when it landed him in the mouth of a Grimm. Zephyr: STOP! Evan: … Zephyr: Why did they take my roman from me, dammit! Evan: Stop being a baby. You’re milking this to put off his weaknesses, like him being a coward. Zephyr: I hate you, you know that? Evan: I know. However… there is one weakness even you have to admit… Zephyr: ...his win-loss record. But it isn’t his fault! He should have won almost every battle he’s been in! This is why death battle doesn’t use outside help! Evan: Is a Griffon outside help? Zephyr: Okay, that’s it, come here! *mentally wills an array of blades into existence* Evan: *pulls out his Lance* Join us next time, when Roman takes on his foe, Sundowner of Metal Gear! (Roman: The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!) Interlude Evan: Alright, the combatants are set and Zephyr is unconscious. It's time to end this debate once and for all. It is time... for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* (World Marshall Headquarters) Nightfall. The city was much more quiet than usual. Amidst the many buildings and apartments, one skyscraper stood high above the rest: The headquarters of the military company World Marshal. This company had created countless robotic and cyborg soldiers, selling them out to military operations and… less than reputable companies. On normal nights, no normal person or organization would even think of making a move against such a powerhouse. The White Fang was not a normal organization. *MUSIC: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Yell “Dead Cell”* “We’re in. Let’s go.” With a few sounds of slicing metal, the vent shafts in the back of the building were cut to ribbons. Only seconds later, dozens of soldiers dressed in black clothing and white-and-red masks entered, brandishing various guns and melee weapons, one larger man brandishing a chainsaw. The room was devoid of enemy soldiers… for now. After the white fang squadron, a group of four entered that one could tell just from sight were the leaders of this operation. A young man with gray hair and strange metal contraptions attached to his boots… A girl with green hair and eyes, two sickles attached to her hips. A redhaired man with a monstrous mask covering his eyes, katana at his belt… And a ginger in a fancy suit and bowler hat, carrying a gray-and-red cane. Adam Taurus silently motioned for the white fang to split up, and turned to Emerald and Mercury. “You two. Your targets are nearer to the top floors. Sustrai, you take Mistral. Black, Monsoon is yours.” Emerald nodded and ran off, and mercury smirked. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You know me, this “monsoon” guy won’t stand a chance.” “Just go do your job. And don’t let the magnetism get the better of your legs.” Adam retorted, ending the conversation. Mercury shrugged, and went after his partner in crime. “Now now, have some faith. He’s really quite the assassin.” Roman Torchwick spoke up, swinging his cane in a showy fashion. Under the mask, Adam rolled his eyes. “Just come on.” Leading a small group of about half-a-dozen white fang members, Roman and Adam began working their way up the building. Exiting an elevator close to the top (Though admittedly further than roman would have liked), the group just barely managed detection from a large, bipedal machine, one with two guns on the side of its enormous head. Adam pulled Roman back from the Gecko, just out of range of its AR sensors. As soon as the gear passed the hall, the White Fang member turned on the crime lord. “You’d best be careful before you get us all killed.” Roman held his hands up in an apologetic gesture. Moving further on, the two were nearing the top of the building now. They had snuck through a japanese garden filled with cyborg security, climbed a cargo elevator with some more… gorilla-like robots, and now were approaching the so-called “VR room” they were supposed to be targeting. In fact, just in the next room would be their destination. Unfortunately for them, the big bads of the security had taken notice. It was only a slight blur of motion that got Adam and Roman to jump out of the way in time. The others, however, weren’t so lucky. It was a blur of red that suddenly cut the white fang grunts to ribbons. One was bifurcated, one split down the middle, two decapitated, and the others cut into pieces too small to describe. All of this happened in about two seconds. Adam drew his sword, wilt, at the assailant, who revealed himself to be a brazillian man, dressed in high-tech armor and bearing a very similar blade, only this one crackling with red electricity. “So you’re this Adam Taurus, huh? You know, they told me another like myself would attempt to infiltrate the building tonight, you can’t expect me to just sit that out.” Adam growled inwardly. So World Marshal had known they would be coming. “Not a talker?” Jetstream Sam asked with his signature shit-eating grin. “Too bad. I hope you can show me a good fight.” With that, the two swordsman moved faster than the eye could see and clashing. Adam shouted to his ally, “Get the mission done! I’ll handle this.” Roman shrugged, saying “You’re the guy with the sword!” before turning heel and running into the next room as the sound of rapid sword strikes erupted behind him. What he was met with was an enormous, dimly-lit room. The only light came from the hexagon-shaped lights on the many pillars that dotted the room. But that wasn’t what caught Roman’s attention. What DID catch his attention was the fact that on the raised platform on the other side of the room was a giant of a man. A large black trench coat, red at the edges, covered most of his body. His hands and feet seemed to be covered in some sort of power armor. What struck Roman as odd, however, was the barcode, branded directly onto the front of his bald head. This was Sundowner, head of World Marshal and leader of Desperado security. Roman nodded quietly as he looked up at the grinning cyborg, then spoke: “You know, I was kind of hoping we could avoid this.” Sundowner looked down at the comparatively puny man, barely holding back a laugh. “This is it? Where’s the fun? I thought the White Fang sent more than a suit to infiltrate us! “What’s it to you? To be honest, i’m curious. What’s in these pillars anyway? My… employer seems to think that it's important, but you know how people in charge hate giving details.” Sundowner laughed in amusement. “Not here. Let’s take this outside. After all, wouldn’t wanna damage the merchandise.” With that, the cyborg turned and walked out of the automated doors on the far end of the platform, Roman soon following. He exited into a large landing zone, completely empty save for himself and Sundowner, who was now sporting a pair of heavy-looking blades. Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Roman grinned. “So, what’s the deal, buddy?” Sundowner returned the grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know. I assume your employer told you about the brains, at least?” Roman nodded. “Yeah, she mentioned something along those lines.” “Well, you saw the cyborg security. Puttin’ two and two together yet? Roman paused for a moment, and his eyes widened. “Oh, now THAT is evil. We should have lunch sometime.” Sundowner’s grin widened. “You wish! And with what we’re planning, well, the chaos that ensues is gonna be like the Good ol’ days after 9/11!” Roman’s grin vanished, and he flipped his cane, pointing it as Sundowner. “Well, you and I both know that I can’t let you do that. After all, we’ve got plans too, you know.” *MUSIC: RWBY - Die* Sundowner brandished the Bloodlust machetes, his grin growing to sadistic amounts. “Then come and get me!” *FIGHT!* The second Sundowner finished those words, the tip of the Melodic cudgel opened into a sight. Taking aim, Roman fired a trio of flares from the tip, all three aimed directly at sundowner. Looking at the flares, sundowner broke into a run, swatting the blasts away with Bloodlust as he charged Roman. Before he could run the crime boss through, Roman rolled out of the way at the last moment, firing another flare, which Sundowner again swatted away. Clearly this wasn’t going to work. Sundowner turned, swinging his blades at Roman, who flipped out of the way before smacking Sundowner right in the face with his cane. The cyborg staggered back, shaking his head before lashing out again with the Bloodlust, Roman began to block the machetes, twirling the cudgel and evading Sundowner’s attacks with ease. Even as he blocked, the power of the strikes shook him to his core. He had to be careful with this opponent. Roman back away from another strike, landed a quick blow with the cane, and quickly ran back to put some distance between him and sundowner. “Well, I gotta say, those things pack a punch, but still…” With that, Roman quickly swiped a red gem from his pocket, one faintly glowing with energy, Tossing it at the Cyborg, he once again aimed the cudgel. Sundowner took a step back in apprehension before holding Bloodlust in an x-shape to block the dust crystal. Roman fired just as it clinked against the High-frequency blades, and the dust lit up with an explosion. The blast actually left a sizeable crater in the landing pad, and Sundowner staggered back from the force. Even so, he was unharmed… for now. Roman gritted his teeth at the tenacity of his foe. So that’s how he plays. Oh well… Roman’s eyes flitted to a loose chunk of concrete on the roof directly above Sundowner’s head. Before his opponent could react, he flipped the melodic cudgel around, pressing a button on the cane’s shaft. A blur of motion is all a normal person would be able to see as the grappling hook section extended out to the roof, and latched on. Sundowner looked up at the hook, and at the roof about to fall… directly onto his face. “Aw, shit.” With a resounding crash, several hundred pounds of concrete collapsed directly onto the head of Desperado, spraying smoke and dust everywhere. Roman smirked, flipping his cane around before pulling a cigar out of his coat… ...aaaaaand Sundowner was getting up. “Pssh. Persistent…” Roman grimaced before tossing his cigar away. Once again, he reached for a dust crystal, though this one instead was cyan and much colder to the touch. Tossing it as his staggered for, Roman once again shot a white flare at it… And with a mighty backhand, the crystal was shot right back at the flare. It exploded in the middle between the crime bosses, this one producing icy energy and shards of ice. It was then that the rain began to fall. Roman’s aura kept him dry, but the downpour cleared away the dust around his opponent. Sundowner had shed his black trench coat, revealing that what Roman thought was armor was actually a full metal body. Black-and-red armor comprised everything from the neck down, and Sundowner’s grin was widened even further as six robotic arms bearing red shields popped out of his back. “How’d ya like this, torchwick? State-of-the-art cyborg body!” Roman had to admit, it brought back unpleasant memories. “You know, you remind me of a general i know.” *MUSIC: Metal Gear Rising - The Hot Wind Blowing* Roman fired another flare, only for one of the shields to move in front of the blast. Upon hitting it, a small explosion erupted from the shield, destroying the flare. Roman growled, slowly approaching sundowner, cane outstretched. Sundowner grinned and charged, bloodlust swinging. Without the trench coat hampering his movements, it was suddenly harder for Roman to avoid the strikes, though the difference in speed was certainly significant. Ducking under a strike, Roman lashed out with the melodic cudgel, only for a shield to block it. Even with a melee attack, an explosion rocketed out and sent Roman flying back. As he hit the ground, he felt a metal fist gripping his neck. Sundowner lifted the criminal up. “Don’t die on me yet, boy! It’s about to get fun!” Roman tried to pry the fist off, with no luck. It was then that he noticed that Sundowner had stuck his second machete onto a slat on his arm. The result was that Bloodlust had transformed from its dual swords into a giant pair of shears… and they were about to sandwich his face. Thinking quickly, Roman pulled out a yellow dust crystal. As sundowner brought down the shears, Roman thrust his hand upwards, hoping to Cinder that his aura would hold out. It did. The moment the blade touched the crystal, a burst of electricity overtook the two. Sundowner Yelled out in a mixture of anger and pain, staggering back, dropping roman and twitching wildly. Roman, his whole body now burning with pain, shook the cobwebs out of his head and staggered to his feet, gripping his cane tighter. Pointing at the air, Roman fired a pair of shots upwards, before hooking onto one. Sundowner, seeing this feat, shouted, “Oh, no way-” He was unable to finish before Roman swung one flare into the other, sending both right into Sundowner’s face. Sundowner growled, shaking his head. “I’m not falling for your shit again!” Roman gave Sundowner an innocent grin, pointing his cane at Sundowner’s feet… where a fire dust crystal was laying. “Whatever do you mean?” Sundowner looked down, back up at Roman, and nodded. “Well played.” The last of Roman’s flares shot out at the crystal, which exploded right in front of him. Too bad for Roman that the six shields had combined. Forming a defensive wall, they had blocked out the entirety of the explosion. The criminal growled, “Okay…”, and reloaded, this time putting Crimson ammunition into his cane. With that out of the way, he flipped it around, pointing at Sundowner. The Cyborg quickly disconnected the shields and rushed down Roman, who didn’t have time to fire before he blocked the strike. Focusing aura into his weapon, he was slowly being pushed to the edge of the rooftop. The Melodic cudgel was even bending under the stress as Bloodlust started glowing red with heat. As his feet were only inches away from the edge, his hand found its way to the button on the cane. Giving Sundowner a smirk, he said, “Well, as fun as this had been, i think it’s time for one of us to drop out!” With a press, the grappling hook once again shot out, this time grabbing a metal bar, snapping it right off and sending it flying towards the two. Roman ducked in time, but Sundowner wasn’t so lucky. The bar struck him directly in the head, actually slashing it and drawing blood. Grabbing his temple in pain, Sundowner was unprepared for Roman’s plan. Dropping and rolling behind his opponent, Roman didn’t even look as he pressed the tip of Melodic cudgel to the back of Sundowner’s head. “IF you survive the fall, maybe you’ll remember this about me. I don’t throw away my shot.” With the sound of an explosion, Roman fired right into Sundowner’s head, knocking him right off the rooftop with a cry of, “SON OF A BIIIIiiiiiiitch...!” *Stop Music* Roman blew a bit of hair out of his eyes. “Well, that was tough, but all in a day’s work, am i right? Now, about those brains…” Roman made his way back to the entrance, but before he could open the doors, he heard the growing sound of a helicopter. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” *MUSIC: Final Fantasy XV - Invidia* Roman turned around, being met with a giant, armored helicopter rising from the other side of the building. And hanging for dear life by its leg… was Sundowner himself. The Cyborg pulled himself up to the side, casually leaning against it. “How’s this for a shot!?” With that, the helicopter turned, directly facing Roman… and trained its guns. Thinking quickly, Roman whipped out not one, but an entire handful of dust crystals, these smoky gray with a hint of pale blue. As a swarm of missiles rocketed out of the barrens of the helicopter, he threw the steam dust, each one catching a projectile and exploding into steam, covering the arena. Sundowner squinted, trying to see through the steam to no avail. There was just too much- Suddenly, a red flare shot out of the cloud! His shields acted just in time, but even then, the force of the blast tore an arm off. Just after that, a second tore another one off! Then it was a barrage, red blasts of energy coming from all angles and striking at Sundowner and his helicopter. While Sundowner survived the barrage, his ride… not so much. The cyborg jumped off into the steam just as it became a fireball, an explosion visible from below. Keep in mind, by this point, a sizable crowd had gathered around the building, only barely being pushed back by the police force surrounding the entrance. Several news helicopters were surrounding the skyscraper. One such helicopter was circling the roof, a woman in a business suit with short purple hair in the copilot’s seat, holding a mic. “This is Lisa Lavender, with Vale News Network. Tensions are high around world Marshal headquarters after it was reported that the infamous terrorist organization known as the White Fang infiltrated the building. Reports say that both Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick have been spotted inside.” With another sizeable explosion, the steam cleared, giving the reported a clear view of what was going on below. Roman waved up at the cameras as he dodged another slice. “And it looks as though combat is taking place up on the roof! Authorities are moving in to intercept the criminals, but are meeting heavy resistance. We’ll get back to you as soon as we hear updates!” Roman growled and pointed the melodic cudgel at the VNN helicopter, only to be stopped by a slice to the back from Sundowner. “DAMN!” Roman shouted as he was knocked away. His aura was running out. One more hit and it was all over. If he could just get in one good shot…! But Sundowner kept coming. Even with his shields destroyed, he wasn’t going down without a fight. All bets were off, all tricks expended. This fight was coming to a close, and it would end with one old-fashioned melee. Sundowner and Roman charged, swiping and stabbing at every opening they could find. Even though Sundowner was a tank, he couldn’t find the opening to hit Roman, who was using every dirty trick and feint in the book. With one clash, putting all his strength into the attack, Sundowner struck down at Roman, who raised the Melodic cudgel. With a tremendous CLASH, the two weapons struck, neither giving up their hold… ...And the cane snapped. Without anything left to hamper it, Sundowner’s blades went down. This time, Roman’s aura wouldn’t hold. Roman yelled out in shock and pain as Sundowner sliced through him like butter, the Bloodlust cutting an x-shaped gash in his chest. Staggering back, Roman tried to run, to make any escape attempts he could… But it wasn’t enough. With the sound of tearing flesh, the red-hot blades were driven right through Roman’s chest, cauterizing the wounds too fast to even draw blood. Roman coughed up red, looking up weakly and grinning. “Well… *cough hack* Damn…” With a swing, Sundowner released Roman and sent him flying. Every helicopter trained their cameras on the falling criminal as he plummeted off the building. With a sickening splat, Roman torchwick hit the ground. And just like that, the crime boss’s life was extinguished. Back on top of the roof, Sundowner walked over to his now-torn trench coat, putting it on around his cyborg body. As he ran back into the server room, he was met with one of his most trusted assistants, Mistral, back turned to him. “Ah, Mistral! How’d the fight with the girl go?” She did not respond. A metal vein twitched in Sundowner’s forehead. “Hey, i’m not messing arou-” His words were cut short when Mistral collapsed right in front of him. It was then that he saw the many, MANY stab wounds in her body. The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn around. His eyes lay upon a little girl, one with pink-and brown hair, stylish black-and-white clothes, and a bloodstained pink umbrella. What caught his eye, however, were the free-flowing tears in her eyes. That, and the pure, unbridled rage on her face. *K.O!* Results Zephyr: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Evan: Well, this- Zephyr: WHYYYYY DID YOU KILL HIM, SUNDOWNER!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?!?!?!? Evan: *Slaps Zephyr* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! Zephyr: KICK HIS ASS, NEO! AVENGE YOUR BROTHER/BOYFRIEND/FATHER/I DON’T KNOW! Evan: … Zephyr: … Evan: are you… are you good? Zephyr: Well… I guess I should have seen that coming… Evan: If it’s any consolation, the fight was much more even than it was made out to be. Roman had advantages in Speed and Versatility, and he’s certainly smart enough to stay one step ahead of Sundowner the whole fight. Zephyr: ...but? Evan: In the end, it wasn’t enough. As good as that is, Roman just didn’t have a way to HURT Sundowner. He lacks any sort of slicing weapon, and his Dust is nothing compared to what Sundowner’s tanked. Zephyr: But, i mean, he was hurt by staves before! Remember L’etranger? Evan: The Difference being that L’etranger also has HF knives attached to it. Frankly, he’s simply too tough to be hurt by anything other than a high-frequency weapon. Zephyr: ...I guess… But NEO is gonna kick his ass! Especially when Emerald, Mercury and Adam get there! Evan: Be that as it may, this fight marks the day that Roman Torchwick fell from grace. Zephyr: STOP IT! Evan: The winner… regrettably… is Sundowner. Category:'RWBY vs. MGR' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles